Something To Cry For
by Soran
Summary: Gender Bender. Yami has a strange past, making yami unable to speak. Yami's nightmares soon become reality, and the only person to stop it, is the person shes afraid of. YyS


Soran: Something is screwing up our e-mail thingy.  
  
Subaru: Yeah....I bet you it a virus.  
  
Soran: This computer suffered through so many viruses, all cause of you.  
  
Subaru: Its not my falt!!!! Sheesh, if your going to blame someone blame-  
  
Soran: You?  
  
Subaru: Yes..........::In mid thought:: Hey!!!!!! You tricked me!!!  
  
Soran: Whatever. Disclaimer!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Sighs:: Another hard day of...Disclaiming. {Su: Is that even a word?} Who cares!!!! ::Sighs:: They don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: This fic will contain lemons in later chapters, naughty language, adult situations, angst {Su: We love angst!!!!!!}, cliffys {So: NO!!!!!!!}, and a bit of some cuddly moments, but in later chapters.  
  
Soran: To bad, theres going to be cliffys.  
  
Subaru: If were real nice, there won't be one in this chapter.  
  
Soran: When are we real nice?!  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
A small figure moved from one side of the bed, to another side. The figures eyes were tightly shut, as she moved around in her bed. She gasped and awoke from the nightmare. Her forehead was sweating. She moved her tri- colored hair out of her face. Her cat ears twitched. Her breathing began to go normal, as she calmed herself down.  
  
She laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep. She looked around the dark room. She bit her lip, starting to get afraid. Her window then opened. She gasped and sat up, but there was nothing. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees. "La, la, lala, la." She shook as she heard a soft whisper began to sing. "La, la, lala, la." She shook her head, fighting back her tears as she mysterious singing continued. "La, la, lala, la." She looked up, then screamed.  
  
The young boy sat up, hearing a scream. "What?" He yawned, then heard another scream. He jumped out of his bed and ran out of the dark room. The screaming continued, even when he was at the door. He opened it, finding it locked. "Damn!" He started to pound his fist on the door. "Open the door!!!!" His elf ears twitched. "Isn't there a spare key around here?" He looked at the cement blocks around the door. He started to press against each of the cement blocks.  
  
One, then pushed in. He quickly grabbed the keys and started to unlock the door. The screaming continued, even when he was inside the room. He looked around, then the screaming stopped. "Yami?" He called out.  
  
He walked over to the large bed, and looked on it. The small girl was holding her knees to her chest, shaking. He touched her shoulder. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. He sat on the bed, she then suddenly embraced him. He patted her bed, letting her cry on his shirt.  
  
"Its Ok....I'm here now." She made a couple of sniffs then sat up. He touched her mouth. "You still can't talk?" She nodded. "But you can scream?" She nodded. "So, you really can't tell me what you were screaming about?" She held up her hands, then pointed to the window. He nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. She pointed above her bed, then started to tear up again. "No, don't cry. Its Ok.....Ever since we came here.....You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" She nodded. "And this one, came to life?" She didn't make any movements, but soon nodded.  
  
He got up, she then pulled him back down. "Your still scared?" She bit her lip, but nodded her head. "Alright, I'll stay with you tonight." She placed a sad smile on her face. The two quickly fell asleep.  
  
Yami awoke, finding her bed empty. She opened her mouth and did a silent yawn. She got up, and went over to the large closet. Yami quickly put on her clothes, baggy black pants and a skin tight black shirt. She hear a knock from her door. The small boy appeared. "Hey Yami, you feeling better?" She nodded. "Alright. Come on, head mistress wants us to come down and eat, before everyone else does, like Jou." She again placed a small smile.  
  
Yami followed her friend out of her room. "I heard your going to soon get a person to share your bedroom with, since theres no more room. Head mistress said we would have to start sharing our bedrooms." She nodded. "Are you afraid that the things you see will hurt your partner?" She nodded, frowning. "No, don't cry now. But, I can't help but wonder....How does your nightmares....come to life. I've only seen one, and it was that one that killed your friends, a long time ago, right?" She nodded. "I wonder....If there after you. Or you may be bring them to life, cause your so scared." She shrugged.  
  
"Yugi, there your are!!!" A large lady came in. She then notice Yami. "Oh, so we have a guest now do we?" Yami blushed. "Your hardly here now a days, but I guess your hungry?" She nodded. "Well, come on in then. Better hurry, Jou couldn't resist."  
  
"Yes head mistress." Yugi walked into the room, having Yami follow him. The two sat by a blond haired elf, who was eating all the food. "Jou!!!! Save some for us!!!!!" Jou laughed and gave the two a plate full of food. "Thanks." Jou nodded and began to continue to eat the rest of the food.  
  
Jou gulped down his food then sat back. "So Yami, heard ya going to get yourself a person to share ya room with?" She nodded. "I hope its not some rude person, or snot person who thinks he's all cool an stuff."  
  
"Do you think they would put a boy in Yami's room? I mean, she is a girl after all. Maybe we should let him stay in one of our rooms." Said Yugi.  
  
"Na!!!!! He wouldn't do anything to Yami. If he did, well he won't or feel anything for the remainder of his life....Which will be when I kill him." Said Jou.  
  
"But we could prevent that by-"  
  
"You worry to much Yugi. Besides, when we talk to him, and he's seems alright with us, then we could let him stay in her room. If not, then he's either going out, or she's coming and staying with us."  
  
"You do got a point. Besides, I would think head mistress would let anyone but good elves come here." She looked up, hearing a loud ringing. "I guess there here." She got up, wanting to know who would be her partner.  
  
The head mistress walked over to the door. Yami watched her, sliding by her and up the stairs so she could get a better look. She watched as the head mistress opened the door. Two elves were at the door. One was a small kid, with long black hair. The other, he was Yami's age, but taller then her. Of course, she and Yugi were one of the smallest people at the shelter. The new teen had dark brown hair. He held a suitcase in one of his hands, and the smaller boys hand in his other hand. "I am Seto, I believe we have talked?"  
  
The head mistress nodded. "Yes, we have. I'll have one of the children show you around. Is that all you have?" She asked, pointing towards the suitcase.  
  
"I don't need that much stuff." Head mistress nodded then looked up, seeing Yami. She smiled.  
  
"Yami, come down here!" The head mistress yelled. Yami stared wide eyed, but not wanting to upset the women came down the stairs, really slowly and carefully. She finally made it down the stairs, behind the head mistress. "Mr. Seto, this is Yami. You two will be sharing a room."  
  
"Where will my little brother sleep?"  
  
"In Yugi's room. Yami and Yugi are related, but they wish not to sleep in the same room." The head mistress moved out of the way, to fully show Yami. "She is the only one here, with cat ears. She can't talk, we haven't figured out why though. We will have a bed moved into her room. Your little brother already has one ready."  
  
Yugi and Jou walked into the room, then notice the two and Yami. The head mistress turned around, then motioned for them to come over. "The small one if Yugi, and the other is Jou. You going to have to wake up early to eat, cause Jou eats everything up. Yugi will you show Mokuba around?"  
  
Yugi nodded, looking at the small elf. He smiled softly. "Hi, I'm Yugi."  
  
The small boy cowered behind his brother. "I'm...Mo-mo-mokuba."  
  
"If you come with me, I'll show you around." The black haired boy nodded, and followed Yugi out of the big room.  
  
Jou watched as Yugi walked off. "Hey, Yugi wait for me!!" The blond soon disappeared. The head mistress smiled then walked off, leaving the two teens alone.  
  
Yami didn't want to show the new teen around, being a little scared of him. She looked at him, then started to walk down a long hall, with him following. "So you can't talk?" She nodded, not looking at him. She opened a door, that led to her room. "Whats this room." She turned to him. She moved her hands, but found that he was confused. She then made herself look like she was sleeping. "This is our room." She nodded.  
  
Yami led him into the kitchen. She showed him other rooms where he would need to go. Soon, they were done. He had set his suitcase down in their room, when she had showed it to him earlier. The head mistress found them sitting on a couch. She was thinking about her nightmare at the time and he had brought out his lab top and started writing down some things. "Aw Yami, I just saw your brother. He and Mokuba had gotten quite close now, and are playing outside. Do you want to go outside?" She shook her head. "What do you want to do?" She made herself look like she was sleeping again. "You want to take a nap?" She nodded. "Well, come down when you want to play." She nodded and left the room.  
  
She walked up the long stairs, knowing someone was staring at her. She didn't care, and soon arrived in her room. Yami walked quickly over to her window and opened it. There was a small roof right under her window. She climbed out the window then jumped onto another roof. Soon she was on top of the mansion. She stared at the valley. She looked down, seeing the play area. She saw Yugi and the new boy swinging. She smiled, wanting to join them, yet not wanting to join in their little fun.  
  
She jumped off the roof, and started to go back to the one that led to her window. Yami finally got to her window. She got inside then turned towards the window and locked it. She walked over to her bed, noticing another large bed in the room. She got in her own and pulled the blankets up tightly, then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
She wiggled around in her bed. She gasped a couple of times, turning from side to side. Yami sat up, sweating. She looked around, finding it dark. It was midnight, and everybody was asleep. She pulled the blankets tighter around her, and tried not to think about her nightmare.  
  
But, she wouldn't help it. The dream was in her mind, and it scared her deeply. She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes tightly. "La, la, lala, la. La, la lala, la." She bit her lip, and didn't move from her position. She felt her bed sink a little, someone was on her bed. "La, la, lala, la." The singing increased. She began to tremble. She felt a ghost of a hand grab hers, and then she looked up. She screamed, trying to pull away, but couldn't move.  
  
Seto looked up, hearing a scream in the room. He yawned and looked around. On the other bed was a small ghost looking girl and a big dark green monster. The monster had his tentacles around her arm, and the little girl was smirking and singing. "La, la, lala, la." He jumped out of his bed, grabbing a small dagger from under his pillow.  
  
He struck the monster, making it howl in pain. "Huh?" The little girl looked at him, then smirked. She disappeared, along with the monster. Yami was shaking, tears were rolling down her face. He dropped his dagger, still in shock. He was suddenly embraced by Yami. {Su: Aw, sweet moments like these make me cry. ::Starts to cry::} Her hands were wrapped around his waist, as she cried into his chest. He shivered, not wairing a shirt and her tears were ice cold. He patted her back, not knowing what else he could do.  
  
She didn't stop for a long time. He was still in the same position, patting her back, hoping she would stop crying soon. What surprised him was, nobody came when she screamed. She stopped crying, whimpering only. He was in deep thought, and didn't notice when she stopped crying. He started to stroke her hair, so she would calm down some more. She did, and soon started to fall asleep.  
  
He set her down on her bed, then began to go back to his own. She made a soft noise, sitting up. He turned around and saw he sad face. He closed his eyes then walked back over to her. He climbed into her bed, having her wrap her arms around him. He did the same, and again started to stroke her hair. She then fell asleep. He then heard a faint whisper, "La, la, lala, la." Then all was quiet, and he also fell asleep.  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: I finished chapter 1!!!!!! Sweet moments.  
  
Subaru: First, its WE finished chapter 1, not I finished chapter 1.  
  
Soran: Whatever!!  
  
Subaru: Hehe!! ^.^!! 


End file.
